


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Can't Help Falling [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: It's Roy and Riza's wedding day. Roy is a widower with a daughter and Riza is the bodyguard he fell in love with. Modern AU!





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from worldeater337 on Tumblr
> 
> Bodyguard AU and pregnancy fic.
> 
> Italics used for flashbacks in case it isn’t clear.
> 
> A special thank you to Tas and Emma for the suggestions for Riza's style and Isabelle's name.

 

**Can’t Help Falling In Love With You**

Riza stares in the mirror. She can barely recognise her reflection. Her long blonde hair is up in a messy Chignon knot at the nape of her neck. She takes a sip from the glass of water on the dresser in front of her. Today she is getting married. Married to the love of her life. It will be a simple ceremony with only their closest friends and family present. She looks down at her engagement ring and smiles. Little did she know that six years ago when she signed on to be a bodyguard to a renowned scientist’s daughter, that she would end up falling in love.

***********

_**Six years ago…** _

_“So will you do it?” The woman had a stern look._

_“You want me to be a bodyguard to a child?” Riza never considered herself a maternal sort._

_“Isabelle is eight. Roy’s concerned that his work could endanger her.”_

_“I’m not a nanny.”_

_The woman gave her a piercing stare. “We don’t need a nanny. Isabelle has one. Her name is Gracia and her husband, Hughes, is Roy’s personal bodyguard."_

 

**********

 

There is a small knock on the door.

“That better not be you, Roy,” Riza calls. “If it’s anybody else, you can come in.”

The door opens a fraction and a pretty dark-haired teenager looks inside.

_Isabelle, Roy’s daughter, no - my soon to be stepdaughter._

“Sorry, Riza, I thought Gracia might be here with you.” The girl steps into the room. She has her father’s features even though her eyes are green and she has inherited her heart-shaped chin from her mother. Riza didn’t know her but she has seen the pictures.

“You can wait here if you like. Gracia and Becca are just getting some things ready in the marquee. I could do with a distraction. Those two just left me here to stew in my nerves.”

Isabelle smiles. “Riza, you look beautiful. Dad is going to freak the hell out when he sees you.”

“Do you think?” Her cheeks feel warm. “Thanks, Izzy, I don’t feel like myself. I’ve never thought of myself as being beautiful.” She laughs and looks the girl up and down. “You look pretty too, very grown up.”

“Uh, thanks.” Isabelle blushes and plays with her necklace. “Could you - um - help me fix my hair? It’s falling down and I think it needs more clips and hairspray.”

“Sure.” Riza vacates the seat in front of the mirror and beckons the girl over. “Sit! I have plenty of both.”

Isabelle takes a seat and clasps her hands in front of her. Riza bites back a laugh. She reminds her so much of Roy at that moment, that unsure smile that doesn’t quite meet the eyes and the fidgeting.

“Something on your mind?” Riza asks.

The girl grimaces, a blush visible on her face. “You shouldn’t be helping me with my hair. You’re the bride. I shouldn’t have asked.”

When she makes to stand up, Riza gently pushes her back into the chair. “Nonsense. It would be my pleasure.”

 

************

**_Six years ago…_ **

_Jet black hair and eyes so dark, they were almost black. He is handsome, she thought to herself. His shirt was tight fitting and she could see his muscles underneath it. A little girl was holding his hand tightly. She looked a little nervous as she burrowed into her father’s side, looking younger than her eight years._

_“Roy and Isabelle, this is Riza Hawkeye,” the woman she now knew as Chris Mustang, Roy’s aunt and adoptive mother._

_Roy held out his hand and she shook it. He had a firm grip but he smiled at her and her stomach flipped. She reminded herself that mixing business and pleasure was a bad idea._

*************

 

Riza hums as she works on Isabelle’s hair. “You have beautiful hair!”

Isabelle shrugs. “My hair has a life of its own. Like father like daughter, I guess. That’s why I need so much hairspray to get it to hold.” She crosses her arms, a slight pout on her lips.

“I think it’s cute.” Riza teases fixing the last strand of hair into place. “I think we’re done. Just need some hairspray now.”

She glances at the dresser and can’t see the hairspray.

“It’s on the bed,” Isabelle says.

When Riza turns back, the hairspray in hand, Isabelle’s face is serious. “Um, Riza, I’m sorry I was horrible to you back then.”

Riza smiles reassuringly at Isabelle’s reflection. “You weren’t horrible to me.”

“I was.” The teenager turns in the chair to look at Riza. “I didn’t want to share my dad with anyone.”

Riza sits on the bed. “I thought we got on fine at first.”

“We did but when you guys started dating-” The girl grimaces. “I said some pretty nasty things. I suppose I was scared and I thought you were taking him away from me. It had been just us for so long.”

Riza puts down the hairspray and takes the girl’s hands in hers. “I never blamed you for that, neither of us did. We made mistakes too. Honestly, I didn’t know how to deal with the situation, should have been more patient.”

 

***********

_**Three years ago…** _

_The younger girl glared at Riza. “It’s not your house! You don’t belong here.”_

_She wanted the ground to open and swallow her up. Face inflamed she put back the vase. She had just wanted to put some flowers into it but Isabelle had caught her._

_“Isabelle, say sorry to Riza,” Roy said firmly. “She didn’t know it belonged to Mom.”_

_“No - I don’t want her here,” Isabelle yelled, her cheeks flushed. “She’s not my bodyguard anymore! The vase belongs to Mom, not her.”_

_Riza knew she wasn’t really talking about the vase. She looked over at the helpless expression on Roy’s face._

***********

 

Riza has to admit she had been scared of losing Roy at the time. She would never have expected him to choose her over his daughter and she wouldn’t have wanted him to. It never came to that of course and she and Isabelle had become close. 

“I’m really sorry for being a brat.” Isabelle dips her head and looks into her lap.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s long since forgotten.” Riza squeezes her hands. “I understand that it must have been hard. I’m not trying to replace your Mom. I can never do that.”

Isabelle raises her head, her voice thick with emotion. “I know, but I think you’ll make a great stepmom.”

Tears prick at Riza’s eyes. “Oh, sweetheart, that’s the best wedding gift you could have given me.”

Hearing those words fill her with warmth.

Isabelle lets go of her hands to hug her. “Hey, Riza, don’t cry. You’ll ruin all your makeup.”

“I’m trying.” Riza wipes her eyes with her fingertips, mascara coming away as she does so. “Thank you for sharing your dad with me.”

The girl hugs her tighter. “Thank you for making my dad happy. He was sad and lonely for a long time after Mom died. You made him live and love again. Thank you!”

“You’re not trying to stop me crying,” Riza scolds, “you’re actually making me cry.”

The two laugh and cling to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roy stands at the end of the aisle. He is too keyed up to look at the thirty plus friends and family that are in attendance. He has to force himself not to pace as he waits impatiently for his bride to walk up to meet him. He rocks back on his heels and fidgets with his cufflinks. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns.

His best man, Hughes, is grinning from ear to ear. “Relax, buddy.”

“Hughes, you’ve got the rings, don’t you?”

“Of course.” He pats his pocket. “ And Roy, just remember the bride is meant to be fashionably late.”

But this is Riza. She is never late for anything. He chuckles. Actually, that isn’t quite true.

Roy looks over his shoulder, eyes scanning the happy faces of his friends and family. Chris catches his eye and nods at him. She was the one who had chosen Riza as a bodyguard. Despite claiming otherwise, Roy knew his aunt had no idea they would fall for each other when she hired her. However, she was one of the first people to notice their attachment to one another. It took him time to be able to accept that it was okay to move on. He knew his first wife would have loved Riza had they met. That had made it easier when he decided to make the leap. Still, she will always be part of him and he is just lucky that Riza accepts that. Two great loves in a lifetime - he is a lucky man.

The music starts up and his head snaps to the back of the aisle, which is decorated in white roses. He can’t see Riza properly but he sees his daughter who looks beautiful in a pale blue knee-length dress and Riza’s best friend, Rebecca, just behind her. He feels his eyes welling up. He is so excited to begin married life with Riza. His heart is about to explode from his chest. He is the luckiest man alive.

 

************

_**Three weeks ago…** _

_Riza hid her face in his chest. “I daren’t look. Will you please look?”_

_It had not been planned but it wasn’t an unwelcome prospect. They had talked about having a child together but they didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. They were getting married in three weeks either way but it would be the icing on a very happy cake if she was pregnant._

_He held his breath, leaned forward and checked the test carefully. He blinked just to be absolutely sure. Oh wow. His eyes widened._

_“What is it?” She grabbed a handful of his shirt. “Don’t keep me in suspense!”_

_He kissed her hair. “Riza, we’re having a baby!”_

************

 

Roy had spent so long under a cloud and he is finally seeing the sun. His breath catches in his throat as he finally sees his bride in a white dress with a lace bodice and short sleeves.

He locks his eyes on hers. “Wow,” he mouths.

Time seems to slow down as she walks to meet him. His eyes don’t leave hers, everything else fades away. There is just Riza. When she finally reaches him and he takes her hands in his, he brushes deliberately against her belly. They are keeping the pregnancy secret for now until it is safe to tell people.

“Don’t,” she whispers, “or everyone will guess.”

“Sorry,” he whispers back, “I couldn’t help it. I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Her eyes are shining. “Let’s get married, Roy Mustang.”

They turn to face the celebrant, Alex.  

Eyes twinkling and moustache twitching, he beams at both of them. “Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.”

_Fin_


End file.
